The Initiation Of John Cena
by majorslashsquad
Summary: Now that he is part of the group, he must face the test that all the members had to face. Implied slash and naughty language. *Do not own WWE**


Here is just a little bit of nonsense that I came up with along with my new Nexus muses.(My John Cena muse is still refusing to speak to me...long story.) Enjoy

John sat in his hotel room after Hell in a Cell thinking about what had just happened. The looks on all of his fans faces were still etched in his mind. He could feel the sadness permeate what seemed to be the entire building, and it killed him. Oh, he knew that this was all part of what was supposed to happen, but part of him really did relate to the people in the seats. He found himself feeling the same suspense, the same anticipation, even though he knew exactly what was going to go down. It never got old for him.

So, when he lost to Wade Barrett, the ruthless leader of Nexus, now having to join the dreaded team, he also felt the same sense of defeat that everyone there felt. So, there he was trying to get his thoughts in line and maybe get some sleep for God's sake. He knew the next few weeks were going to be tough. It was all part of the journey, though. He had to keep reminding himself that. That's why he never got tired of his job. Ever. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" He called.

"It's your new team mates, John," Stu's voice was on the other side of the door. He could hear the other Nexus members laughing as well.

_"This can't be good," he said to himself. _He walked to the door and opened it.

"Honestly, why don't you people just open the damn door when someone knocks instead of yelling through it," Stu, otherwise known as Wade Barrett ranted with a smile on his face. "Do you think some bloody terrorist is standing on the other side trying to hold you hostage."

John shrugged. "You never know. Could be some freaky fan girl trying to jump me."

"Of, course it could be," Heath said nodding emphatically. "Some crazy fan fiction writer might try and kidnap you and have her way with you." He laughed.

"They are pretty out there," Tyrone a.k.a. Micheal Tarver added laughing. This was met with chuckles from the rest of the group.

"Oh, screw you guys," John said, frowning. He paused for a moment. "What the hell is fan fiction?"

"Never mind that," Stu said quickly. "We have something important to talk to you about."

"What's that?" John asked.

"Well, we all know you have to join us now,"Tyrone started.

"But you haven't gotten fully initiated yet," Paul finished for him.

"What are you guys talking about?" John said. He was starting to feel worried.

"It's just a little thing we all did," David replied.

"The way we see it," added Heath," is that you should go through it, too; you are one of us now." The others nodded in agreement.

"Um...O.K..." John trailed off. He was now nervous as hell. What were these guys going to have him do?

**Ten Minutes Later**

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" John stared at the group in stricken awe. He was now in the more hilly part of a miniature golf course that happened to be in the back of the hotel they were staying at in the middle of the night standing next to a small tricycle. What the hell was wrong with these guys?

"Now, John," Stu said, not able to keep a smile off of his face. "We all did this, and we think that you need to do it, too."

"Well, there wasn't a putt putt course involved, but this is as close to what we did as we can get," Paul said.

"Do I have to were these things on my head?" He pointed to the something in question that Heath was now holding in his hand. There was no way he was wearing that on his head.

"We were a little trashed when we came up with this," Heath admitted. "OK we were completely hammered." He added as John raised an eyebrow. "But that is not the point. You are a part of the Nexus, and you will do this." There were general murmurs of agreement.

"Besides," David said.

"It's not like anyone is going to see this except us," Paul said.

"When I'm officially in, are you guys going to randomly-"

"Finish your sentences too?" Heath interjected. "Yes, yes we will."

"You'll get used to it," Skip finished.

John pinched the bridge of his nose. What had he gotten himself into? But it looked like he didn't have a way out of this. It was for the team, after all.

"Alright," he said. He was starting to smile despite himself." If you all did it, I guess I don't have a choice."

"Good man!" Stu clapped his shoulder as the others cheered. "Remember, no one is going to see this but us, and it's all in good fun. Now get into position."

John took a deep breath and tried to get himself situated so he could perform the task at hand. Once he was ready, he began the arduous task before him to the cheers of his new "team mates".

**Meanwhile, in a hotel room**

A lone figure was sitting in a comfortable chair in his hotel room reading. Insomnia was indeed a bitch, and he couldn't sleep for the life of him. His lover, on the other hand, seemed to be sleeping quite peacefully. He never had trouble sleeping though, it seemed.

_"That lucky jackass," he thought to himself, annoyed. "Ah well. At least one of us will be fresh in the morning._

His thoughts were disturbed when heard loud cheering from outside. "What the hell?" he muttered out loud.

"Umph, Babes? What are you still doing up? Come to bed." His lover said tiredly from under the sheets.

"In a second," Cody said. "I want to see what the hell is going on outside." He was now squinting outside.

"It's probably just a bunch of drunk teenagers,"

"I know, but what could be so exciting about a golf course..wow, you need to get over here."

"Why would I want to-"

"Just do it!"

"Alright, alright," There were sounds the now slightly disgruntled man getting of bed. He padded over to his excited boyfriend and looked out the window. "I don't see what could be so import-oh my God, what the hell is John doing?"

"I don't know, but Nexus is out there, too," Cody said as he stared transfixed by what he saw.

The two men exchanged looks of deep confusion. An idea struck one of them and he grinned evilly.

"Sweety, your camera phone."

"I'm on it."

**The Next Morning**

John was just leaving his hotel room for a meeting when he ran into Mike and Randy talking in the hallway.

"So, I was thinking since I'm going to have Alex with me all the time now, oh, hey there John," Mike said suddenly as he spotted Cena walking towards him. "How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm doing fine," John said. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, really." Randy said, laughing a little bit.

"I hate it when you smile, Orton," John said, feeling a little uneasy. "Cause that means something bad is about to happen."

"Hey there," Mike said. "Nothing's going on. We just were wondering how you were doing. That's innocent enough, right?"

"I guess so," John said. He was still feeling something wasn't quite right, but he moved on anyway.

"What do you think will happen if he finds out," Mike asked when John was out of ear shot.

"I don't know, but I don't want to hang around when that happens," Randy said. "Let's get the hell out of here."

John still couldn't shake that something strange was going on. Was he imagining things, or did Tyrone look scared when he looked aver and saw him as he walked down the hall. And was he imagining the chortles of laughter that seemed to be following him? He stepped outside and saw Chris and Adam standing close together. They appeared to be watching something on Chris' phone that was rather funny as they were laughing profusely.

"Hey, guys, what are you watching?" John asked.

Hearing John, the phone was immediately closed and the two looked at him startled.

"Oh, it's nothing," Adam said.

"Yeah, it's just something Cody sent us-Hey!" Chris turned to Adam after receiving a hard elbow to the ribs.

"What did he send this time?" John said with a knowing smile. Cody was known for sending random videos to peoples' phones. It helped to pass the time.

"Nothing, it's really stupid," Chris said a little to fast for John's liking. What was going on this morning?

"It's some cat playing the keyboard," Adam said.

"Can I see it?" John asked. He was smiling, but he was still feeling suspicious.

"Um, my battery is almost dead, but I can show it to you later, maybe?" Chris offered. Yeah, something was definitely up. So John did the only thing he could. He grabbed the phone. He opened it to Chris' frantic protests and Adam's attempts to get the phone back. He grinned triumphantly when he found the video in question and started to play it. Then he stopped smiling.

The video showed himself from the night before peddling that damn trike up a small incline. He had a spoon in his mouth and bunny ears on his head and as he reached the 18th hole of the course he touched the flag and turned, almost dropping the contents of the spoon in the process. Then the video showed him slowly peddling back to the assembled Nexus members who now had to support each other as they were laughing too hard. Things like,"I can't believe he just did that!" and "He is so in!" could be sort of made out. Then he heard it. "Are you getting all of this, Cody?" "Yeah, this is freaking awesome!"

John stared at the phone long after the video ended. His face was unreadable.

"Um...John? Are you OK?" Chris asked. He carefully extracted his phone from John's hand to protect it from taking the brunt of any potential rages.

"Who all got this?" John's voice was dangerously calm.

"Well, You see.."

"How many people, guys?"

Chris and Adam both looked down at the ground.

"All of Raw, and a good majority of Smackdown, "Chris said.

John smiled darkly as he looked up at the hotel.

"I am going to kill that little bastard."

**Fin **

A/N: Ah, the crazy thoughts that enter my mind.

Wade muse: I must say I am pretty happy with it.

Me: I am, too.

Justin muse: What about John?

Me: If he doesn't like it, he can start talking to me again, instead of ignoring me like a two year old.

Heath muse: Yeah, but he seems pretty pissed off.

Me: Too bad.

Tyrone muse:But, what if he..

Me: I don't care. In any event, Please read and review.


End file.
